So süß das Blut
by Erzaehlerstimme
Summary: Ein Mord, nichts Besonderes.


„ _Durch mich geht es zur Stadt der Leiden,_

 _durch mich geht es zum ewigen Schmerz,_

 _durch mich geht es zu verlorenen Menschen._

 _Gerechtigkeit bewog meinen hohen Schöpfer;_

 _göttliche Macht erschuf mich,_

 _höchste Weisheit und erste Liebe._

 _Vor mir wurde nur Ewig-Dauerndes erschaffen,_

 _auch ich daure ewig._

 _Die ihr hereinkommt: Laßt alle Hoffnung fahren!"_

 _\- aus 'Die göttliche Komödie', Dante Alighieri_

Ein Mord, nichts Besonderes. Er war nicht der Sklave seines düsteren Begleiters... Er machte das, weil es notwendig war. Dieses Monster, das heute auf seinem Tisch landen würde, _musste_ in Müllsäcke verpackt auf dem Grund des Meeres landen.

Er zückte die Spritze mit dem Betäubungsmittel und nahm die Kappe von der Spitze. Der heißbegehrte Junggeselle kam gerade aus dem überfüllten Nachtclub und sah genau so aus, wie Dexter es erwartet hatte; verschwitzt in seinem etwas teureren Anzug, aber enttäuscht, weil er kein Opfer hatte mitnehmen können.

Schade, keine Blondine für den netten Kerl... Festen Schrittes ging er auf den Mann zu und überraschte ihn von hinten, als er versuchte in seinen Wagen einzusteigen. Dexter nutzte den Schutz der Dunkelheit auf dem verlassenen Parkplatz hinter dem Club und verfrachtete den Mann in den Kofferraum seines eigenen Wagens.

Der Tötungsraum war ganz in der Nähe eingerichtet, sie mussten also nicht lange fahren, wie schön. Weiter, weiter, weiter. Der Streifenwagen an der nächsten Kreuzung machte keinen auffälligen Eindruck und er gelangte sicher zu seinem Versteck.

Tief einatmen und aussteigen... Er ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Heckklappe, um den Mann herauszuziehen. Vorsichtig zog er ihn dann in den präparierten Raum und hievte ihn auf den Stahltisch. Alles war einfach perfekt, wie ein gut eingeübtes Theaterstück, aufgeführt von den besten Schauspielern der Welt.

Und er in der Hauptrolle... Dexter nahm sich seine Messersammlung und suchte sich eines aus, das zum Zerschneiden der Kleidung am geeignetsten war. Ein etwas kürzeres mit glatter Klinge sollte es auch tun.

Bedächtig setzte er das Messer am Bund des Hosenbeines an, nachdem er dem Mann Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen hatte. Das Betäubungsmittel wirkte mehrere Stunden, er hätte also alle Zeit der Welt, um alles genau wie geplant durchzuführen.

Das Messer glitt ohne zu zittern durch den Stoff und er zog dem Mann die Hose aus. Er interessierte sich nicht für nackte menschliche Körper, aber es war wichtig, dass das Opfer nackt war, damit es so zurück an die Natur ging, wie es von ihr ausgespuckt worden war.

Der Mann lag nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten vollkommen entkleidet auf dem Stahltisch und wurde vom gleißenden Licht der Lampe erhellt. Die Haut des Mannes war so weiß, dass Dexter geblendet wurde. Wie konnte ein Mensch, der in Miami lebte, so weiß bleiben? Es war ihm ein Rätsel, also wollte er den Mann nachher einfach fragen.

Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Utensilien um und nahm sich eine Rolle Folie, die er abzurollen begann. Mit wenigen Handgriffen fixierte er die Folie am Tisch und wickelte dann den Mann fest ein, sodass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, wenn er nach dem Aufwachen garantiert panisch herum wackeln würde.

Das war immer das Interessanteste, wenn sie wach wurden... Wie reagierte er hier wohl? Dexter sah den Mann nun noch genauer an und er stellte keine Auffälligkeit an ihm fest. Er hatte weder Tattoos, noch Piercings oder ein markantes Gesicht. Er war im Grunde ein Standard-Mann in den Dreißigern und das war ein Vorteil für sein Unternehmen.

Wenn Augenzeugen bestätigen konnten, dass eine weitere Blondine verschwunden war, dann allerdings meistens mit einem netten Typen, der nicht weiter auffällig gewesen sei. Das war nicht hilfreich für die Miami Metro, denn die suchte oft genug nach dem Mann von nebenan – und war dabei leider genau so erfolgreich, wie man direkt vermuten würde, nämlich gar nicht.

Dexter verharrte geduldig neben seinem Opfer auf dem Tisch. Während der zwei Stunden, die noch vergingen, hatte er über allerhand Dinge nachgedacht, auch darüber, wie er Harry beibringen sollte, dass er es schon wieder mit den Folien getan hatte.

Harry war damals nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen, als er stolz seinen ersten Tötungsraum präsentiert hatte, sogar mit dem damaligen Opfer darin. Er war entsetzt rausgegangen und hatte sich hörbar erbrochen.

Von den Blutplättchen hatte er deshalb erst gar nicht angefangen... Harry würde ihm deswegen wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen, aber es war Dexters Sache und das würde jetzt auch so bleiben. Er war ihm zwar dankbar für den Kodex, doch war er jetzt ein erwachsener Mann, also konnte er auch über seine Routine entscheiden.

Endlich wurde der Mann wach. Die Fotos der jungen Frauen, die Dexter in den Everglades verscharrt gefunden hatte, hingen säuberlich drapiert an den Folien, die die Wand bedeckten. Das Opfer blickte sich um.

„Was...?" presste er krächzend hervor und drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, allerdings konnte er die Augen nicht öffnen, das Licht war zu hell.

„Oh, entschuldige, ich mache es etwas bequemer", sagte Dexter ruhig und drehte den Kopf der Stehlampe etwas vom Gesicht des Mannes weg. „So besser?" Er wollte, dass dieser Mann sich verunsichert fühlte, dass er Angst bekäme. So wie all die Frauen, deren Leichen er der Natur überlassen hatte.

Schweißgebadet nickte der Mann auf dem Tisch und sah zu Dexter, den er aber nicht gut erkennen konnte, da Dexter sich absichtlich hinter der Lampe platziert hatte, um im Schatten zu stehen. _Er wollte seine Angst sogar fühlen können..._

Wenn Harry wüsste, dass er dies hier nicht nur tat, weil sein Drang ihn dazu trieb, dann hätte Dexter ein Problem, denn er fragte sich manchmal, was dieses andere war, das er empfand, wenn er jemanden auf seinem Tisch liegen hatte. War es Freude? Spaß? Erregung?

Da er es nicht wusste, konzentrierte er sich auf sein aktuelles Projekt und blickte dem Mann wieder ins Gesicht.

„Weißt du, warum du hier bist?" fragte er dann den Keuchenden. Dieser schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. Natürlich, wenn ein Mörder in die Fänge eines Mörders geriet, da wurde er plötzlich lammfromm und beteuerte seine Unschuld oder betonte, dass er krank wäre und in eine Anstalt gehörte. Aber das interessierte Dexter nicht. Jeder war für sich selbst und sein Handeln verantwortlich.

Er hatte sich nicht entschieden ein Mörder zu sein, aber er hatte sich für einen Kodex entschieden, der es ihm möglich machte zu überleben. Er brauchte das hier, sonst konnte er nicht klar denken. Oder? Dexter war schließlich auch für sein eigenes Handeln verantwortlich, konnte er sich dann nicht auch gegen diese Morde entscheiden?

Kurz richtete er sich auf und blickte gedanklich durch den Mann auf seinem Tisch hindurch.

„Ich weiß es doch nicht, was willst du von mir!?" brüllte der Gefesselte und riss an den Folien herum. Seufzend sah Dexter ihn wieder an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Siehst du die Bilder hier? Das sind alles Frauen, die du vernichtet hast. Es gibt ein paar echt nette Beweise, die ich bei mir habe", sagte Dexter, doch wurde er unterbrochen.

„Du hast gar nichts!"

Unwillkürlich begann Dexter zu grinsen und das musste der Keuchende gesehen haben, denn er verstummte augenblicklich und schluckte hörbar.

„Doch, doch, sieh her", begann Dexter und ging auf seine Tasche zu, in der die Beweise lagen. Schwarz auf weiß, sozusagen. Normalerweise brauchte er diese Beweise nicht, um dem Opfer ein Urteil zu verkünden, doch dieses hier würde er ohne diese Eindeutigkeiten nicht zum Reden bekommen.

„Das hier sind Aufnahmen von Überwachungskameras, die dich mit... Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Ach ja, April, zeigen und auch wie du sie in deinem Wagen mitnimmst. Sie ist interessanterweise genau dort wieder aufgetaucht." Dexter nahm das Bild von der halb verwesten April in den Everglades von der Wand und hielt es ins Blickfeld des Mannes.

„Sieht übel aus, oder? Aber Menschen verlieren jegliche Schönheit, wenn sie langsam verwesen. Hier in der tropischen Klimazone ist das etwas ganz Besonderes, denn sie blähen sich richtig auf und stinken bestialisch, weißt du-" Wieder wurde Dexter in seinen Ausführungen unterbrochen.

„Du bist doch krank!" schrie das Opfer und Dexter verstummte. Langsam wurde er wütend.

„Wer ist hier der Kranke, hm?" fragte er scharf, begab sich blitzschnell an das Kopfende des Tisches und drückte dem Mann mit einem behandschuhten Zeigefinger auf die Stirn. Er spürte den Zorn in sich. Er hasste solche Menschen, sie töteten einfach, weil sie es _konnten_ , ohne Ziel, ohne Anstand und auch ganz ohne Mut.

„Also, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, dann geht das hier wohl doch schneller über die Bühne als gedacht", sagte Dexter wieder beherrschter und nahm sich das Skalpell vom kleinen Rolltisch, auf dem auch seine Messer lagen.

„Was...? Was machst du da?" fragte der Keuchende lauter und gleichzeitig auch wieder panischer. Sehr schön, er hatte richtige Angst. Neugierig sah Dexter am Körper des Gefesselten herunter und er konnte beobachten, wie sich auf dem Tisch eine Pfütze aus Urin bildete. Die Angst war genau in diesem Moment spürbar geworden, genau das was er wollte...

Dann setzte er das Skalpell auf dem Wangenknochen des Mannes an und zog es ein paar Zentimeter durch die Haut. _Das schönste Gefühl der Welt._ Zumindest für Dexter. Er nahm sich die Pipette und das Plättchen, um seine Trophäe herzustellen.

„Du bist echt gestört", spuckte der Keuchende aus und blickte wütend zu Dexter nach oben.

Doch dieses Mal wurde er nicht wütend, er spürte Zufriedenheit in sich und säuselte: „Oh nein, nein... Ich töte nur Monster wie dich."

Vorsichtig legte er das Blutplättchen zusammen mit dem Skalpell auf den Rolltisch und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Messer.

„Mit welchem Messer soll ich dich eigentlich töten, hm? Hast du einen Wunsch?"

Der Gefesselte zappelte nun wieder aufgebracht herum, schrie aber interessanterweise nicht, so wie die meisten, die auf seinem Tisch landeten. Dexter beobachtete ihn für einen Moment dabei und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hätte sonst auch ein paar Sägen dabei, wenn dir das lieber wäre...?" fragte Dexter ruhig und wartete auf die Reaktion. Er war normalerweise nicht erfreut daran seine Dominanz in solchem Ausmaß auszuleben, doch war das hier eine seltsame Situation. Das war erst sein sechster Mord insgesamt und sein zweites Blutplättchen.

Da er ein neugieriger Mensch war, wollte er die neue Erfahrung auskosten und daraus lernen. Vielleicht gefiel er sich selbst ja in einer dominanteren Rolle. Die Sache mit dem Betäubungsmittel machte er auch erst seit dem dritten Opfer, er hatte am College uneingeschränkten Zugang zum Labor, das hatte sich schnell als Vorteil herausgestellt.

„Halt die Schnauze!" brüllte der Gefesselte und wand sich weiter hin und her. Dann eben kein Gespräch, _schade_. Dexter griff sich das größte Messer, das er besaß und stellte sich gerader hin. Er packte das Messer mit beiden Händen und hob die Arme hoch.

Der Mann sollte sehen, wenn das Messer auf seinen Brustkorb zukam. Er schwieg jetzt und Dexter erkannte, dass die Angst sich zu legen schien. Er fand sich gerade damit ab, dass er sterben würde. Spannend. Würde es ihm eines Tages vielleicht auch so ergehen? Würde er eines Tages die Angst vor dem Tod auch auf diese ziemlich elegante Art verstecken können?

„Du hast noch eine Chance", sagte Dexter, in seiner Position verharrend und den Blick fest auf das Gesicht des Keuchenden gerichtet.

„Tu es endlich, Bastard", zischte der nur wütend und schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment zögerte Dexter, doch dann sagte er sich, dass es sein musste, er kannte sein Gesicht. Er hätte gerne noch mehr Fragen gestellt, auf die er wahrscheinlich keine Antwort bekommen hätte, aber das Risiko war zu groß. Niemals _zu viel_ Zeit in die letzte Phase des Projektes investieren...

Dann holte er aus und stach die Klinge direkt in das Herz des Mannes, der ein letztes Mal die Augen aufriss, sich aufbäumte und dann leblos in sich zusammensackte. Dexter zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Wucht des Aufpralls hatte einen leichten, aber zufriedenstellenden Schmerz in seine Schultern fahren lassen. Sein Rücken wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und kalter Schweiß lag auf seinem Nacken.

Schaudernd atmete er ein, roch das Blut und schloss die Augen. Es roch süßlich, fast _köstlich_...

Das Gesicht eines Toten war meistens völlig anderes als das des Lebenden, obwohl es sich um denselben Körper handelte.

Der eben noch Keuchende war jetzt ein eingefallener, blasser Wachskörper. Er sah aus wie eine Puppe. Eine Puppe mit einem Messer im Brustkorb.

Dexter sah eine geschlagene Minute auf den Leblosen und prägte sich jedes Detail ein, um ja nichts von diesem Moment zu vergessen. Er war nicht erregt, aber dennoch war sein Blut in Wallung geraten und er spürte wie das Adrenalin langsam abflaute.

Bei jedem anderen Menschen würde das mindestens eine halbe Stunde dauern, aber das hier war ja nicht sein erster Mord. Das Gefühl blieb dennoch gleich, es fühlte sich großartig und zugleich abstoßend an. Er wusste es nicht, _noch nicht_ , aber er würde sich weiter damit auseinandersetzen. Sein nächstes Projekt war hoffentlich ergiebiger, zumindest was das Gespräch anging.

Bedächtig zog er das Messer aus dem Körper und hielt die Klinge ins Licht. Das Blut daran leuchtete beinahe von alleine. So lehrreich die Erfahrung, so perfekt die Ausführung, _so süß das Blut_... Dexter würde nie wieder damit aufhören können.


End file.
